wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences from OTL (A United Kingdom of Scandinavia)
Immediate * The Kalmar Union never breaks up but instead, it turns into something similar to the United Kingdom. Cultural differences Technology Society *Unlike in OTL, survives with minor injuries to his in November 22, 1963. As a direct result, JFK was re-elected in 1964, with remaining as his Deputy Prime Minister. Music Literature Media *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and United Artists were never acquired by the Sony-led consortium in 2005, being instead acquired by Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. As a direct result, future MGM releases were distributed by 20th Century Fox and future MGM shows were broadcast mainly on Fox. Sports *Since Germany ended up divided into North and South Germany as a result of the German Civil War, South Germany's Oberliga ended up as a strong rival to North Germany's Bundesliga. Major clubs in the Bundesliga were Schalke 04, Borussia Dortmund, Borussia Mönchengladbach, SV Werder Bremen, Hamburger SV and Bayer 04 Leverkusen, while major clubs in the Oberliga were Bayern Munich, TSV 1860 München, VfB Stuttgart, 1. FC Nürnberg, TSG 1899 Hoffenheim and Eintracht Frankfurt. With the reunification of Germany following the end of the Eurasian Civil War, a new football system was created in Germany under the name of North Germany's former primary football competition. Since then, former South German teams compete with former North German teams for the status of the biggest club in the country, a title mainly disputed by Bayern Munich, Schalke 04 and Borussia Dortmund. Worldwide Europe *Vladimir Putin is less conservative than his OTL counterpart. *As a result of the Eurasian Civil War, Spain and Portugal are now considered superpowers and are part of the G10 (ATL's G8). *With the end of the Francoist dictatorship in Spain, the Spanish regions of Catalonia, Valencia, Basque Country, Asturias, Galicia and Navarre demanded an independence referendum to the provisional government. Catalonia became an independent nation with 56% of the population in favour, while the other regions decided to remain with Spain. However, similarly to Monaco, Catalan sports clubs remains playing in Spanish competitions and Catalan players are part of the Spanish national teams. *Unlike in OTL, many countries that used to be monarchies are still monarchies in this TL. Americas *With the help of Prince Henry of Prussia, the United States never became a republic, but a monarchy. Along with George Washington (who became the first Prime Minister of the United States), Henry I became the first head of the newly-independent nation. As a direct result, all Presidents of the United States in OTL are Prime Ministers of the United States in this ATL. *Due to the fact of the "Republican" word being considered anti-monarchist, the Republican Party is named the Conservative Party in this ATL. *As a result of the Eurasian Civil War, fearing a possible invasion by the United States, Fidel Castro resigned from the presidency of Cuba and summoned general elections, legalising the opposition parties and releasing all political prisoners. As a result, the Constitution of Cuba was totally reformed and the country is currently a federal constitutional presidential republic. *After his racist remarks about Mexicans, the Conservative Party suspended Donald Trump's candidacy for the 2016 legislative elections, claiming that his remarks "go against the ideology of the party". As a result, Ted Cruz and Marco Rubio are the most possible candidates to the Conservatives nomination to the elections. Africa * Unlike in OTL, Equatorial Guinea is still controlled by the Spanish Monarchy with a Prime Minister as the head of Government. Asia *The Oslo accords were respected, causing the Israeli-Palestinian conflict to end circa 1998. *Unlike OTL, China isn't Communist and is unified with Taiwan as a direct result of the Eurasian Civil War. However, the Communist Party is still legal in the country, being one of the various opposition parties. *Unlike in OTL, North and South Korea are unified under the Southern Government as a direct result of the Eurasian Civil War. *Unlike in OTL. the Iranian Revolution never happened. Because of that, Iran is still a Constitutional Monarchy. Oceania * Australia has a different flag in this timeline. Category:A United Kingdom of Scandinavia